vampire knight yuuki's story
by Fallen.Prince
Summary: i put this after yuuki was turned back into a pure blood *happened in the manga* enjoy. may contain spoilers


Snow fell slowly, glistening in the midnight moon, landing still on the cold winter's ground

Snow fell slowly, glistening in the midnight moon, landing still on the cold winter's ground. Blood droplets glistened on the surface; newly fallen snow covering the blood- shed ground. Morning awakened the world from the night.

"Yuuki. Hey Yuuki wake up" a smooth voice cried though my un-consciousness.

"What is it, Yori?" I mumbled under the warm silk sheets.

"It's time for the school's guardian to go to class, I heard zero isn't awake yet either." Yori spoke softly.

"But its so early, isn't? I wined getting up in a sitting position.

"No, it's not Yuuki; are you sure your not some vampire?" Yori said raising a brow.

"Well, no I doubt it." I said raising to put a hand behind my head.

"Well, okay, I will see you in class. Try not to be late this time okay." Yori cried out as she opened the door and left.

It was hard acting to still be human when I clearly am not anymore. I walked up to the mirror that we had on the wall, filled at the pictures of things we cherished the most, here at school. The reflection I saw, was the real me not the 'Yuuki' everyone knew anymore. My brown eyes that show a tint of red every day, the same light brown hair that everyone knew but was longer than before.

I had always been a pure-blood ever since I was little, kaname was my older brother, mom and dad we the kindest people in the world. But that one night everything changed, I had forgotten everything; I was an lost bird trying to learn how to fly again, a wolf trying to howl at the moon again. But I remember nii-san brought it back to me, my memory, the memories I had been longing for all along.

I talked to zero last night, well not really, he was in his room and on the other side I could the click of his gun. I really don't blame him for hating this side of me. He knew that the 'human' side of me and now that 'me' doesn't exist anymore; because the vampire side of me ate the other half.

I got dressed in my day class uniform, with my books, waking towards the classroom, when I saw him. He was staring at me not that far down the hall, staring with sliver-red tinted eyes of hatred and sadness. The remaining students that hadn't gone to class stared at us. I started to walk towards him, the closer I got the more tense he was, I could see it under is black uniform.

"Zero, im sorry" I whispered as I walked past, I turned back to see his expression, with my eyes now filled with tears. His eyes stared at me one last time before we both disappeared in the classroom door.

The boring class was a perfect place to sleep, since no one interrupts me, unless the class is over. I could feel zero's eyes burn into my back, along with teachers but he swiftly turned away, back to his lesson. The bell rang to go to the last class of the day, and I was glad it was almost over, so I can see big brother. Once everyone was out of the classroom I looked at zero before I left the room.

Sunset was approaching, the day class girls crowed around the gate of the moon dorm. Zero could fend off the girls with a cold stare, so I had my chance. I jumped over the wall, and their they were standing, as if waiting for my return. The night class students greeted me, aido who was as cheerful as ever hugged me, he was like a flower just waiting for the chance to brighten up your day. Shiki, kain and toya stared, waiting to go to class then back to sleep. Kaname waited at the end, I hugged him tightly not wanting to let go, but I knew I had to, he had to go to class.

"Hello, Yuuki" his voice rang in my ear like sweet symphonies.

"Hello, kaname-sama." I said with dear happiness.

I could hear the day class getting jealous of me being the only over to be with them. I opened the gate and we all walked out together, zero had his back to a tree staring at kaname. I said my goodbyes to them while they walked. The pack of day class students spread away, each heading towards their dorms for a night's sleep and speaking in jealous tones about me.

I walked to my favorite spot on campus to clear my head, a small pond that only me and zero used to go to. I sat at the water's edge looking down on my reflection; I put my head towards my knees and put my arm around my face to cover my tears of loneliness.

I could hear zero's footsteps behind me and stopping to the left of me, landing with a soft thud. His eyes staring at me again, I looked up and stared at him again with my eyes of sadness knowing that we could never be the same people we used to know, he too, knew that.

"Yuuki, how were you a pureblood? I thought you were human." Zero spoke with sadness and hatred in his voice.

"I was a pure blood in the beginning, but I think it was father's brother, or something attacked our house and father fought him. Kaname went to go help but father, father was hit with one of the hunter's weapons," I started to cry unable to help it.

"Kaname told father that he would help, but he said no and he turned to ash, mother came to me and said that she would give me a different life, she sacrificed herself for it to work, to seal of my vampire instincts." I finally stopped crying then looked at zero.

"That's how I used to be, but then I guess he came back that man, who ruined my happiness, and he wants to kill me, that's why kaname brought me back, so that I could stand up and fight if necessary." I stared at zero.

"Well I guess that makes sense" zero said staring at the fishes in the pond.

I jolted the feeling of uncontrollable hunger rose inside me. I stood up, zero looked at me surprised then noticed what I was about to do. He stood up and grabbed my shoulders so I wouldn't attack some innocent person in town. He let one of his hands free, so he could grab his case of blood tablets. Once he got one, he stuffed into my mouth, the taste was dull, not what I hope to have, but at least the hunger was fading away.

Zero looked at my expression in the water, my mouth stayed open, my fangs shinning in the moon light. Once I closed my mouth I turned to face him, hugging him one last time before I ran to kaname's favorite spot, his window seal. But instead I ran, I didn't turn back, I ran as far as I could, knowing that I would have to go back. I didn't care where I went, I stopped in an open field, the place here my first memory began.

The snow was a pure as it was back then, not stained by the red. I noticed a shadowy figure in the distance walking towards me. A little girl, at least 5 years old, running away from a tall figure, the little girl fell not far from me. I could see by her face that she was scared, the tall figure came into the light, his eyes red with hunger.

"Can I drink your blood, little girl?" he smiled showing his fangs.

The little girl screamed I rushed over and attacked the vampire in the head, blood flew everywhere, glistening in the moon. Blood ran down my hand, finally something to eat, I licked my hand; I could tell I accidentally showed me fangs because I saw her jolt upward about to let another scream fill the air.

"Its okay, im Yuuki, im not going to hurt you" I said with a kind smile holding out my hand.

The little girl hesitated, and then took my hand, shaking; she got up from the snowy ground and grasped me for dear life, starting to cry.

"Its okay lets take you home little one." I said with sympathy in my voice.

Snow fell slowly, glistening in the midnight moon, landing still on the cold winter's ground. Blood droplets glistened on the surface; newly fallen snow covering the blood- shed ground. Morning awakened the world from the night.


End file.
